Douceurs du Hammam
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: UA, OS en 2 parties - Le Pharaon en plein rituel de purification, qui rencontre le tout nouveau masseur du Palais Royal. Il ne lui faut que peu de temps pour faire parler son charme et prouver son pouvoir attractif...
1. Douceurs du Hammam - I

_Cette histoire date un peu, je l'avais un peu oublié... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même !_

* * *

 **Douceurs du Hammam**

 _PARTIE I_

—

Traversant les couloirs avec agilité, le Pharaon se rendait, avec escorte, dans la salle d'eau de son palais. Présent dans l'aile personnel du Pharaon, il n'avait à faire que quelques pas pour s'y rendre, et avait toujours une quantité de serviteurs chargés de l'aider à sa toilette. Le rituel quotidien prenait toujours un temps assez conséquent, ce qui forçait le Pharaon à se lever avant l'aube pour être présent lors de l'éveil de ses prêtres.

Le Pharaon représentait, dans la civilisation Égyptienne, une divinité. De ce fait, il était supérieur en tout point au peuple d'Égypte, tant par son esprit que par son physique. L'on devait _percevoir_ et _sentir_ sa différence ; le Pharaon devait donc passer un temps indéniable aux soins du corps – mais il trouvait la chose plutôt agréable.

Les gardes se postèrent de chaque côté des portes et ouvrèrent doucement les battants, baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de leur Seigneur. Atem leur adressa un signe de la tête et pénétra dans les lieux, aussitôt accueilli par deux jeunes femmes en tunique blanche et long pagne chatoyant qui accueillirent la lourde cape pourpre de leur Roi. Sans plus de pudeur, Atem se vit débarrasser de ses vêtements, laissant ses pieds nus caresser les dalles tièdes de la vaste salle. Naddar, la responsable des bains, ordonnait avec habitude aux serveurs de faire les diverses tâches.

Les vapeurs de l'eau chaude conféraient à la pièce une ambiance chaude et plaisant. Un énorme bassin de pierre, devant lui, était déjà empli d'eau, dans lequel ses servants avaient pris soin d'ajouter un peu de lait pour le corps pour adoucir sa peau. Un autre servant, genou à terre, tendit les mains pour récupérer les bijoux du Pharaon et les déposa soigneusement dans un coffret ouvragé.

Atem se laissa doucement descendre dans son bain, tendant la main hors de l'eau pour permettre à une jeune femme et un homme de le nettoyer doucement.

— Mon Pharaon, commença Naddar, son dos courbé par l'âge, souhaiteriez-vous que l'on vous apporte quelques mets ?

Atem sourit doucement, se laissant manipuler par ses serviteurs. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Naddar avait toujours fait partie du palais royal, même du temps de son père. Il avait grandi auprès d'elle, elle était un peu comme une grand-mère pour lui, même si son statut ne lui permettait pas d'expliciter sa pensée.

Elle se faisait vieille avec le temps, il la voyait souvent courbé en avant, comme si son dos douloureux ne lui permettait pas de soutenir son poids.

— Nul besoin, dit-il simplement en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Naddar se courba en une révérence tremblante ; deux autres personnes vinrent nettoyer la chevelure brillante du Pharaon.

— Chère Naddar, j'aimerai me faire masser aujourd'hui. Je sens les prémices de la fatigue user mon corps, souffla-t-il à mi-voix alors qu'il croisait le regard d'une servante.

Elle rougit furieusement en baissant vivement la tête, confuse de l'affront qu'elle venait de faire. Atem eut un sourire amusé, arquant un sourcil, et la femme se leva vivement en se baissant à l'excès avant de s'en aller. Naddar grommela en la voyant partir, épouvanté par le comportement de l'une de ses protégés, mais revint vite à son Roi.

— Naturellement, mon Pharaon. Nous avons, d'ailleurs, un nouveau masseur dont le talent attend de se faire connaître. Vous l'apprécierez sans doute.

Atem hocha vaguement la tête alors que Kelaldin, l'un des servants, plongea son bras dans l'eau pour laver son torse.

— Un nouveau masseur… ? Comment cela se fait-il ? Il me semble qu'employer de nouvelles personnes est rares au palais du Pharaon.

Surtout à cause de la sécurité : l'on ne pouvait accepter que n'importe qui pénètre au sein du palais, les risques qu'il soit un danger pour le Pharaon étaient tout de même non négligeables.

Naddar s'affaissa légèrement, plus triste.

— Bakhan, l'un des masseurs, a trépassé il y a peu.

Atem ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers la vieille femme, compatissant. Naddar se liait trop vite, surtout à ses poulains, qu'elle choyait et protégeait. Bakhan était un jeune homme qui avait grandi au sein même du palais, comme la plupart des servants – sauf ceux que l'on achetait – et avait travaillé ici dès son plus jeune âge.

Naddar le considérait comme son fils.

La jeune femme qui avait fuit revint, hésitante, et fini par faire fi de sa puérilité et d'aider ses homologues. Atem se tourna et s'installa sur le banc de pierre, sous l'eau, pour relever sa jambe et permettre aux esclaves de finir sa toilette. Il ne chercha pas à réconforter la matronne, sachant qu'elle n'apprécierait aucunement.

Il resta plongé dans l'eau plusieurs douces minutes, nageant quelques brasses et plongeant pour laver son visage. Accroupis autour de la bassine, les serviteurs attendaient patiemment que le Pharaon ne décide de sortir pour poursuivre le rituel. Quelques odeurs de lavande, de jasmin, de parfum flottait, doux et brumeux. Une coupe de vin et un panier de fruit l'attendaient même.

Atem s'allongea plaisamment, complètement nu, sur une méridienne blanche. Il tendit la main pour saisir un grain de raisin tandis que deux serviteurs étalaient une pâte collante sur chacune de ses jambes pour arracher ses poils. Une femme farda ses yeux de khôl, avec soin et minutie. Une autre limait ses ongles et les lissait tandis qu'un autre le coiffait.

C'était certes agréable, mais un peu expansif. Atem n'aimait pas particulièrement le fait qu'il doive faire cela à chaque fois, simplement pour avoir le physique parfait que son statut exigeait. Mais il s'y était fait. La première fois, il avait retenu difficilement ses cris de douleurs lorsque ses servants avaient arrachés sans hésitation chacun de ses poils ; aujourd'hui il regrettait qu'ils ne puissent le faire plus vite.

* * *

 **XxX**

* * *

Après tout cela – le soin du corps fini, la purification de l'intérieur de son corps, le soin bucco-dentaire à la poudre abrasive et son maquillage – Atem, drapé dans un large drap de soie blanche et or, suivit Naddar dans une autre salle. L'atmosphère était plus tamisée, intime. Aux coins des salles, agenouillés et les yeux fixés au sol, les autres serviteurs patientaient. Le Pharaon retira le drap lorsque Naddar quitta la salle et se coucha sur une méridienne de velours et pailleté d'or, les yeux fermés. Il sentait déjà l'odeur d'huile pour corps et d'onguent flotter dans l'air, en plus de celui, plus subtil, des bougies.

Il entendit à peine le froissement des vêtements de ses esclaves, qui s'apprêtait à enduire son corps nu d'huile hydratante pour masser ses muscles. Un soupir raffiné filtra ses lèvres ; les mains chaudes couraient son corps, appuyant avec force sur les nœuds de ses muscles. Atem entrouvrit ses yeux lorsqu'un contact délicat passa sur son épaule, glissant doucement le long de son bras mate en étalant une fine couche d'huile. Là où les mains des autres masseurs étaient vives et assurées, celles-ci, plus timorées, voletaient sur ses muscles avec expertise et délicatesse, presque craintives d'abîmer sa peau. Le contact léger créait des frissons sur sa peau, le brûlait et le figeait, ramenait entièrement son attention sur lui.

Sans bouger, il jeta un regard à sa droite, voyant la silhouette accroupie d'un jeune garçon entièrement accaparé par le bras du Pharaon. Ses fines mains tenaient doucement son membre, massaient avec soin et lenteur chaque centimètre carré, ses doigts caressant les courbes de sa main. Ses grands yeux suivaient doucement le parcours de ses mains, remontant sur son biceps, son épaule, jusqu'à effleurer sa gorge ; rencontrer le regard du Roi.

Figé, ses yeux papillonnèrent, indécis. Un doux sourire fit plisser son regard et ses lèvres purpurines s'entrouvrirent. Malgré la faible luminosité et l'ambiance tamisée, Atem devinait que la peau du garçon était claire, un peu plus claire que la couleur de peau habituelle du peuple d'Égypte. Un genre de crème délicat qui contrastait avec la couleur noir d'ébène de sa chevelure[1].

— Cela vous plaît-il, mon Pharaon ? souffla-t-il doucement. Aimeriez-vous que je soigne votre dos ?

Atem ne bougea pas, ses yeux améthyste plongés dans ceux du masseur. Les autres, légèrement abasourdi, sortirent de leur torpeur et reprirent leur activité en prenant soin de n'accorder aucune importance à ce qui se déroulait non loin. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de croiser le regard de leur Pharaon, ni même de lui adresser la parole tant que lui-même ne leur avait pas posé une question – ils redoutaient ce qui allait arriver au petit nouveau qui, encore une fois, prouvait sa trop prompte spontanéité.

Naddar lui avait pourtant conseillé, ordonné, mainte et mainte fois, de mettre de côté cette franchise et naïveté qu'il avait.

Ils sursautèrent en voyant le Pharaon lever doucement l'une de ses mains, leur signalant ainsi de partir pour les laisser seul. Usant de révérences, ils s'en allèrent, prenant soin de marcher à reculons pour ne pas offenser leur Pharaon, en refermant la porte silencieusement. Un peu surpris, le jeune masseur, regarda ses homologues s'en aller, et se demanda s'il devait les suivre.

Un silence gênant s'étira. L'esclave, toujours accroupi au sol, baissa les yeux, timidement et circonspect, attendant une réaction du Pharaon pour agir en conséquence.

— Ton nom ?

Sursautant, il releva soudainement la tête pour croiser le regard du Pharaon. Sa voix, légère et chaude, avait glissée dans l'air à la manière d'une symphonie.

— Yûgi… murmura-t-il en se triturant les mains.

Atem n'eut aucun geste signifiant qu'il avait comprit, ne bougea aucunement. De plus en plus gêné par l'attention exacerbée du Pharaon sur sa personne, Yûgi n'osa pas relever les yeux et se pinça les lèvres, se maudissant de rougir. De longs doigts effleurèrent son menton, le poussant à relever son visage pour faire face au Pharaon, avec douceur.

— Continue donc, demanda-t-il en s'enfonçant plus confortablement contre le divan.

Rasséréné, Yûgi obtempéra donc, tout de même inquisiteur. Il pensait que son audace était mal passée, qu'avoir osé adresser la parole au Pharaon lui mériterait quelque punition. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêché en voyant le visage apaisé du Roi, ses yeux améthyste qui l'avait fixé avec insistance.

Il fallait qu'il se calme, pensa Yûgi en passant ses mains sur le torse ferme.

Tandis qu'il était prit par ses soins, occupé à masser le corps nervé de son Pharaon, Atem suivait de ses yeux chaque mouvement de son esclave, chaque expression. Il n'avait pas un physique extraordinaire pourtant : il le devinait petit, à la peau légèrement claire, ses cheveux noir de jais se redressaient parfois en épis vers l'arrière de sa tête, ses grands yeux améthyste étaient cernés de khôl, une petite langue mutine venait parfois humidifier ses lèvres pleines, d'un purpurin hypnotisant. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais un tout qui formait une harmonie très agréable et époustouflante.

Ses mains appuyaient presque amoureusement sur chaque partie de son torse, descendant doucement le long de son buste pour le masser convenablement. Ses doigts délicats suivaient chaque veine, chaque muscle ; Atem se surpris à réagir intérieurement à son toucher.

Yûgi dégageait, par il ne savait quelle magie, un quelque chose de sensuel et de terriblement envoûtant.

D'un geste aérien, Yûgi glissa au dessus de son bassin pour atterrir sur le dessus de la cuisse droite. Ses yeux ne se posèrent même pas sur le sexe dénudé du Pharaon, habitué à voir des corps nu depuis son plus jeune âge – beaucoup de personnes se baignaient à même le Nil pour se purifier auprès de la déesse. La peau du Pharaon était d'une perfection extrême, lisse et soyeuse sous ses doigts, mais ferme et puissante. Il devinait quelques contours de muscles, nerveux, plaisant et délicieux.

Il s'obligea à ne pas rougir pour poursuivre sa besogne.

Il sentait le regard lourd du Seigneur peser sur lui, suivre méticuleusement le moindre de ses gestes, insister sur son visage de plus en plus rougissant. Yûgi se pinça doucement les lèvres pour s'exhorter au calme. Il n'arrivait pas à combler pleinement le Pharaon en travaillant seul : il ne pouvait se charger que d'une zone à la fois, ce qui était assez problématique.

— Quel âge as-tu ?

Yûgi s'humecta doucement les lèvres en s'immobilisant un tiers de secondes, avant de reprendre, les yeux baissés.

— Seize ans, mon Pharaon, répondit-il humblement.

Il se fustigea mentalement pour l'impassibilité qu'il avait arborée. Le Pharaon s'adressait à lui, tentait de tenir une conversation, et Yûgi laissait sa gêne le rendre distant ! Il faisait, décidément, un bien piètre servant. Il prit une grande inspiration silencieuse, gonflant sa poitrine des affres subtiles de l'onguent qu'il passait sur le corps du Pharaon, pour se calmer.

Le Pharaon bougea ; il s'avança légèrement pour décoller son dos et croisa les jambes. Ignorant l'expression surprise du masseur, Atem empoigna doucement son bras pour le forcer à se relever, et le tira à lui. Le jeune esclave, docile, se laissa faire jusqu'à sentir ses genoux buter contre la méridienne, et résista quelque peu. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe sur le Pharaon ! Qu'importât si c'était le Pharaon lui-même qui le tirait en avant, s'échouer librement sur son corps n'était pas permis.

Pourtant le Roi ne fit pas attention à son opposition et tira plus fort, jusqu'à avoir l'esclave avachi sur lui. Le visage plaqué contre le torse nu, Yûgi atteint des records de rougissements, le corps raide et tendu. Il voulut s'excuser et tira sur ses bras pour se dégager mais le Pharaon n'admettait nulle révolte. Il força gracieusement l'esclave à le regarder, plongeant ses yeux acérés dans ceux du servant.

Et Yûgi prit pleinement conscience du pouvoir attractif du Pharaon.

— Prend donc place correctement.

Yûgi faillit poser une question stupide et déplacé (« Prendre place sur vous ? Comme sur un siège ? ») mais se ravisa. Il y avait des limites à l'insolence. Il se mordit doucement les lèvres, les yeux fuyants, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— J-je ne peux pas… Mon Pharaon, c'est… irrespectueux… souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

Le visage d'Atem était d'une sérénité presque impassible. Il était difficile de deviner ses pensées, le cheminement de son esprit, les idées qui le traversaient ; on ne pouvait se baser que sur ses paroles ou, si on le connaissait bien, les expériences passées.

— Ne serait-ce pas plus irrespectueux de ne pas obéir à un ordre direct du Pharaon ? souleva-t-il justement, sans reproche.

Yûgi se mordilla la lèvre jusqu'à la rendre sensible, puis acquiesça vaguement. Vu de ce point de vue, le Pharaon avait juste et désobéir à une demande expresse de son Roi était la pire des bévues.

— Mais… parfois, même le Pharaon peut porter un jugement erroné et donner un ordre discutable… ? s'avança-t-il avec hésitation, les yeux encore fuyants.

Atem arqua un sourcil d'amusement face à ses propos mais ne pu que lui accorder mentalement raison. Il n'était pas infaillible, et à tout juste la vingtaine, il apprenait encore et faisait des erreurs. Il était entouré de prêtres justement pour qu'ils lui offrent leurs conseils et pour pouvoir compter sur leur soutien.

— Allez, viens, souffla-t-il en tirant le plus jeune.

Il plaça correctement l'esclave sur ses cuisses, passant ses jambes de part et d'autres de son bassin pour le laisser à califourchon sur lui. Yûgi était tellement gêné que ses mains en tremblaient presque, posés sur les larges épaules de son Roi.

— Masse-moi le dos, ordonna-t-il en fixant son visage.

Yûgi voulut lui dire que dans cette position, la tâche serait ardue, mais se mordit les lèvres pour tenir ses mots et tenta la chose. Il se rendit vite compte que, pour accéder au dos du Pharaon dans cette position, il devait se rapprocher de lui au maximum et tendre les bras dans son dos – l'enlaçant presque. Ses joues chauffèrent ; il bougea timidement ses mains pour masser les épaules mates, les yeux résolument fixés vers le bas, pour ne pas distinguer le visage bien trop proche du Pharaon. Sur ses genoux, il était légèrement surélevé, et ses bras descendant doucement le long du dos de son Roi le rapprochaient tant qu'il avait presque le visage du Pharaon contre sa gorge.

Si proches, qu'il était sûr que le Pharaon percevait parfaitement les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine.

Atem laissa ses yeux suivre la courbe de sa mâchoire, et se permis de détailler le mouvement de la bouche du masseur qui se trouvait juste devant lui. La langue rose et les dents blanches passaient souvent sur les lèvres, démontrant une certaine anxiété chez leur propriétaire. Le Pharaon se retrouva hypnotisé par chaque détail du corps devant lui, qui respirait l'innocence et la luxure – le mélange des deux était irrésistible. Sentir ce corps fin presque plaqué contre lui donnait à son esprit de folles idées bien alléchantes.

Atem effleura doucement de sa joue le visage de l'esclave ; leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent avec force. Le Roi se rendit soudain compte du trouble qu'il provoquait chez le masseur : ses yeux embués et sa respiration saccadée lui sautèrent aux yeux.

— Mon Pharaon… geint-il doucereusement sans bouger.

Ainsi la lourde tension qui régnait entre eux ne lui était pas passée inaperçu. Il vit clairement ses yeux à demi-fermé glisser vers ses lèvres closes, et l'éclair d'envie faire briller son regard. Ses mains, immobiles, tremblaient quelque peu et son dos cambré rapprochait encore leur corps.

Que Râ lui vienne en aide, il ne résisterait pas…

Son propre souffle s'était alourdi. Ses mains chaudes avaient trouvés refuge contre les hanches étroites de Yûgi et leur torse nu permettait à leur chaleur corporelle de s'évader rejoindre leur consoeur. L'odeur enivrante d'huile et d'encens chargeait encore plus l'ambiance, faisait tourner leur tête pour faire divaguer leurs pensées.

Yûgi avait l'odeur du sable chaud du désert.

— Oui ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, l'œil brillant.

Yûgi sembla revenir à lui, papillonnant des yeux à la manière d'un enfant. Il baissa brusquement le visage en rougissant, crispant ses mains contre le dos chaud de son vis-à-vis en se retenant de ne pas se lever violemment. Il était presque assis sur les cuisses du Pharaon, ses fesses presque sur l'entrejambe découvert du Roi, leur peau trop en contact.

La bouche du Pharaon semblait si attirante… !

— Je… je… tenta-t-il de parler – mais sa voix ressemblait tant à un couinement qu'il abandonna l'idée d'expliciter en paroles les pensées qu'il avait.

Un bref soupir de la part du Pharaon ; Yûgi releva les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une mimique moqueuse – à mi-chemin entre un rire et un souffle. Fronçant les sourcils et déformant ses lèvres en une moue boudeuse, il détourna le visage et entreprit de poursuivre sa manœuvre. Il ignora complètement l'intimité de l'instant et se colla un peu plus contre le Pharaon pour avoir accès à plus de parcelle de peau, glissant ses mains plus bas pour masser la moitié du dos.

L'épiderme chaud et lisse de son Roi lui brûlait les mains ; Yûgi sentait le souffle profond du Pharaon s'échouer contre sa gorge, et ses cils noirs chatouiller le bas de sa mâchoire. Et les mains du Pharaon, larges et puissantes, qui maintenaient puissamment ses hanches, l'excitaient un peu.

Il se figea complètement lorsque, doux et à peine appuyé, un baiser tendre se posa contre son cou. Par réflexe, il tourna son visage sur le côté pour voir le visage du Seigneur, effleurant de ses lèvres entrouvertes sa joue où un léger creux assombrissait agréablement la mâchoire. Ses prunelles se posèrent d'elles-mêmes sur les lèvres closes, avides et désireuses, soumis.

— Mon Pharaon… gémit-il encore une fois.

Atem retenait difficilement un sourire. Il était amusant de voir comme la passion rendait certaines personnes aussi éloquentes qu'un marmot. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade ; ses yeux fardés étaient assombris de désir, et ses mains chaudes ne rêvaient que de parcourir le corps velouté du petit esclave.

Petit sourire taquin ; il invitait Yûgi à effectuer le premier pas, pour s'assurer de ne pas donner l'impression de profiter du jeune homme mais que ce qui s'apprêtait à arriver était le fruit d'un désir mutuel.

Il frissonna lorsque l'une des mains du masseur remonta le long de son dos pour effleurer sa mâchoire, glissant sur ses joues avec fascination. Son pouce passa sur sa bouche et son ongle griffa sensuellement la courbe de sa lèvre. Atem eut un léger sourire en coin, saccadé et mutin, qui buta contre le doigt du jeune Égyptien ; Yûgi se baissa jusqu'à accoler leurs lèvres.

Le frisson qui les prit leur fit perdre pied.

Atem se laissa tomber sur le dos, emportant Yûgi dans le mouvement pour qu'il se couche sur lui. Le tissu fin qui couvrait à peine le bassin du masseur glissa sur son corps en une douce caresse, suave et aérienne. Yûgi ne portait aucun bijou mis à part un large cercle d'or autour de sa cheville, mais il sentait clairement, lui, le froid mordant des nombreux bijoux de son Roi.

Il eut un glapissement lorsque son entrejambe rencontra celui du Pharaon, dur et clairement dressé. Conscient d'écraser son Roi, Yûgi voulut se reculer légèrement pour soutenir son poids à l'aide de ses bras, lorsque Atem inséra vicieusement sa langue dans sa bouche. Sa légère retenue disparut : il pencha la tête d'un côté et embrassa avec force le Pharaon, remuant des hanches pour l'échauffer sans honte.

Yûgi ne se savait pas aussi dépravé et libéré, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'en avoir honte, son Pharaon l'excitait indubitablement, farouchement. Il n'était pas encore initié aux arts charnels mais son instinct ne lui avait jamais fait défaut jusqu'à présent, aussi suivait-il sans hésitation ce que lui dictait son cœur.

Entre autre : descendre sa main pour caresser la turgescence du Pharaon.

Ses mains, encore enduites d'huile parfumée, glissaient aisément sur le corps brûlant et servirent de lubrifiant sur le sexe sensiblement érigé, le front accolé et le nez en contact.

Les yeux de Yûgi étaient bien trop brillants.

Avec lenteur, Atem releva une de ses mains pour la glisser sous le pagne blanc de l'esclave, glissant la ceinture dorée dans un chuintement envoûtant. Il explora la surface cachée de sa main droite, souriant en voyant son servant arrêter presque tout mouvement pour se concentrer sur cette main bravache qui passait sur ses testicules. Désormais libéré, la bouche de Yûgi se posa avec soin sur la gorge du Pharaon, des gémissements pleins les lèvres.

Cette expérience nouvelle s'annonçait être la plus extraordinaire.

Il glapit lorsque le Pharaon le retourna sur le dos et se positionna au dessus de lui, un sourire taquin et terriblement chaud aux lèvres. Sa toge et sa ceinture s'étaient échouées au pied de la méridienne dans un froufrou vague alors que le Pharaon prenait un plaisir certain à le dominer de sa taille.

Yûgi en frémissait d'impatience.

— Dis-moi Yûgi, commença-t-il en baisant d'abord sa pommette puis le creux de son oreille, accepterais-tu d'oublier ton rôle de masseur ?

Le cœur de Yûgi manqua un battement ; mille pensées se bousculèrent en lui. Le Pharaon lui avait-il fait passer une sorte de test pour s'assurer de sa fidélité ? Ou avait-il été offensé par son comportement et ses paroles ? Ou alors y avait-il encore une autre raison ? À l'évidence, il prévoyait déjà de le renvoyer à la rue…

Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement.

— P-pourquoi cela, mon Pharaon ?

Atem fit durer le suspens en caressant longuement le membre dur du servant alors qu'il mordait la base de son cou. Yûgi avait si chaud… il voulait simplement que le Roi arrête cette torture et le prenne enfin !

— Car j'adorerai te garder pour moi, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Empressé, il caressa brièvement l'intérieur des cuisses de l'esclave, le regard sombre et impatient, et écarta doucement les fesses pour s'y incruster. Yûgi s'agrippait déjà aux larges épaules devant lui, comme peureux à l'idée d'avoir mal, et jeta sa tête en arrière lorsque le Roi le pénétra.

Enfin.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient complètement contre le velours rouge et or du divan. Il ne se préoccupait pas du fait que le khôl avait peut-être coulé à cause de l'humidité de ses yeux, et il avait même oublié les paroles que son Roi avait pourtant prononcé il y avait tout juste quelques secondes. La sensation grisante et extraordinaire qu'il ressentait balayait tout.

Le Pharaon était très doué, de cela il en était certain !

Ses mains tremblantes s'accrochèrent au tissu de la méridienne alors que son corps s'arquait en tout sens, noyé sous les flots intense du plaisir brut qu'on lui offrait. Sa bouche ouverte laissait filtrer de plaisants gémissements qui faisait agréablement vibrer sa gorge. Atem, les mains empoignant fermement les hanches de l'esclave pour imposer son rythme, se délectait outrageusement de la vue plus qu'indécente qui ne cessait de gorger de sang son membre pulsant.

Ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi désirable !

Yûgi ne cachait pas son désir sous des réserves de timidité ou de respect, il n'exacerbait pas non plus le plaisir qu'il ressentait pour le flatter avec grossièreté. Il gémissait lorsqu'il aimait, soupirait lorsqu'on le taquinait, grimaçait lorsque la douleur le titillait, glapissait quand le Pharaon le prenait au dépourvu, souriait quand il voyait son impatience.

Et Atem aimait beaucoup la spontanéité de ses gestes.

Il se baissa soudain pour l'embrasser, provoquant un sourire d'une tendresse insolente qui l'apaisa. Ses mouvements ralentirent progressivement jusqu'à s'arrêter, pour lui permettre d'approfondir le baiser, comme s'il n'y avait plus que cela qui comptait. Yûgi ferma plaisamment les yeux et fourragea dans les cheveux du Pharaon, passant sur ses joues et sa nuque avec complaisance.

Un baiser qui dura une éternité.

— Qu'y a-t-il Pharaon ? Un problème ? souffla-t-il tout délicatement, yeux dans les siens.

Atem se perdit dans ses prunelles claires et sourit doucement. Une de ses boucles d'oreilles capturait l'éclat iridescent d'une flammèche et luisait légèrement.

— Non. Je savourais.

Le sourire de Yûgi le rappela à l'instant, et plus précisément que son sexe était toujours dur – et en lui. Sans préavis, il décrit un large mouvement et s'enfonça à nouveau, avec concupiscence. Il fut satisfait de l'entendre glapir violemment, comme ramené à la réalité.

Il va sans dire qu'ils passèrent beaucoup de temps dans cette pièce sans que quiconque ne sache pourquoi.

* * *

 **XxX**

* * *

— Alors ? Tu acceptes ?

Yûgi, à moitié somnolant, fronça les sourcils pour tenter de percer le mystère de ces sibyllines paroles. Il s'était abandonné sur la méridienne, dans une position de détente complète et qui, aux yeux d'Atem, n'était que provocation. Sans prendre la peine de se couvrir, il laissait la chaleur et les fragrances douces de l'endroit le bercer jusqu'au royaume des rêves.

— De quoi ? demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix pâteuse, l'œil vague.

Atem sourit et croisa les jambes. Assis à ses côtés, il regardait encore et encore le corps alangui offert à ses yeux, se repaissant copieusement de la présence de Yûgi.

— De la proposition que je t'ai faite.

Leurs paroles étaient murmurées, étouffées par la sensualité de leur corps. Ils ne voulaient pas briser l'ambiance instaurée, tamisée et délicate. Atem glissa un doigt le long de la joue de l'esclave, déclenchant un soupir paresseux.

— Je ne m'en souviens guère, mais de toute façon, poursuivit-il en ouvrant les yeux, était-ce réellement une proposition – ou un ordre ?

Son expression amusée fit sourire Atem qui se permit de s'allonger contre lui, sur le flanc. Il détailla le visage encore juvénile de Yûgi, avec la même douceur qu'il aurait eut face à un enfant.

— Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je te laisse le choix.

Il n'en était pas complètement sûr, le Pharaon n'était pas le genre de personne à essuyer un refus, mais il préférait faire croire laisser au jeune garçon un choix – c'était toujours plus plaisant que de se savoir acculé.

Yûgi ferma doucereusement les yeux et se rapprocha du Roi pour se pelotonner contre lui, les mains caressantes. Il n'avait pas de manières envers le Pharaon, et Atem aimait cela.

— Alors redemandez-moi, je ne me souviens pas de l'offre.

— Reste simplement avec moi, dit Atem en caressant ses cheveux noirs, et sois mien.

Yûgi rouvrit les yeux, brillants et heureux :

— Oh, avec joie ! Mais il ne faudra pas vous en plaindre, d'accord ? C'est votre idée !

Oh, Atem était sûr de ne jamais pouvoir s'en plaindre, bien au contraire ! Il imaginait déjà les sulfureuses douceurs que cette perspective reflétait – et toutes les manières dont il pourrait abuser de ce délicieux corps.

Bien que Yûgi put aussi abuser allègrement du sien…

.

.

* * *

[1] Oui, blasphème extrême, les cheveux de Yûgi sont complètement noir dans cette fiction ! Mais c'était pour mieux les départager, pour montrer qu'ils sont bien deux personnes différentes avec aucun lien de parenté et aucune ressemblance flagrante.

.

 **Bon, "Yûgi" est un nom un peu chelou pour un égyptien, mais disons que ce sera un petit grain de folie dans leur quotidien ! Et puis l'appeler par un dérivé sorti de mon imaginaire n'aurait rien donné de bon...**

 **C'est un petit two-shot, la suite dans une ou deux semaines ! Patientez d'ici là ! *smile***

 **Karrow.**


	2. Douleurs d'une Compagnie - II

.

 **Douceurs du Hammam**

 _PARTIE II : Et Douleur d'une Compagnie_

—

— Un problème, mon Pharaon ? demanda Seto en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet par les cernes qui s'étendaient sous les beaux yeux de son Roi.

Atem se contenta de nier doucement, les yeux fixés sur les divers parchemins de son bureau. En vérité, Seto trouvait que le Pharaon était plus posé, plus docile concernant les nombreuses tâches qui lui incombait, mais un peu tête en l'air. Il avait simplement l'air plus fatigué, comme s'il continuait de travailler encore une fois dans sa chambre.

Mais ô combien heureux.

— Très bien, dit-il en se courbant. Je vais de ce pas contacter notre messager pour régler cette affaire et je dirai à Simon que vous le quémandez pour un entretien.

Atem lui fit un vague signe de la tête, sans même le regarder, prit par ses pensées plus que ses documents. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Yûgi, lui qui râlait s'ennuyer à rester enfermé dans la chambre attenante au Pharaon. Atem convenait bien que ce devait être là plus qu'ennuyeux, mais il n'avait rien dit de la présence de Yûgi dans l'aile Royale, surtout car il ne trouvait jamais le moment d'aborder cela avec ses conseillers.

Partager sa couche avec un homme n'était pas la chose la plus surnaturelle qui soit, même si peu étendue, mais cela ne devait pas s'étaler sur une longue période. Il avait beau être Pharaon, il avait le devoir de fournir un héritier au trône pour les générations futures et Yûgi ne lui permettait pas cela. Il devait réfléchir à ce problème mais pour cela, il avait besoin de l'aide de Simon et de ses prêtres.

Parce que ce n'était pas une simple relation physique, mais de l'amour.

Il signa un nouveau papier quand, après quelques coups à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit doucement.

— Bien, Simon. Je termine cela et je suis tout à toi.

— Ne pouvez-vous pas être tout à moi dans l'instant ? souffla une voix au creux de son oreille alors que des mains taquines glissaient sur son torse.

Atem sursauta et se tourna vers Yûgi, un peu paniqué. Il gémit en sentant la bouche humide de Yûgi câliner sa gorge, embrasser sa peau, et posa vivement ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas te balader ainsi sans moi !

— Diriez-vous que ma venue vous embête… ? susurra-t-il contre lui en entourant plaisamment son corps.

Atem le maudit silencieusement, cédant tout de même à ses caresses et à ses soupirs. Sa taille semblait si fine entre ses mains, cambré comme il était. Son pagne blanc ne le couvrait qu'à mi-cuisse, et la tunique blanche qu'il avait passée devait être à lui ; elle était si large qu'elle dévoilait sans pudeur une épaule ronde, brillante par les crèmes hydratantes.

Atem oublia les nombreux dossiers encore sur son bureau, son entrevue avec Simon, son passage parmi le peuple ; cédant complètement, il embrassa ardemment son amant en le poussant dans une pièce attenante, qui se révélait une archive de papyrus et de stèle de pierre gravé caché aux yeux de tous par une porte qui se fondait dans le décor du mur.

Yûgi était insatiable. Cela ne faisait que depuis la première moitié de Chemou[1] qu'ils avaient commencés leur relation, et à chacune de leur entrevue, ils finissaient par coucher ensemble. Non pas que cela dérangeât Atem – qui était même, il était vrai, parfaitement comblé – mais c'était bien là un des raisons de son épuisement. Outre cela, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son jeune amant dès la chambre quittée, autant dire qu'il effectuait son travail à cadence réduite et se perdait souvent dans ses pensées – ce qui augmentait inexorablement ses tâches. Et à chaque fois qu'Atem se détendait sous ses doigts encore habiles tandis qu'il le massait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher encore plus de contact en entamant des caresses suggestives qui finissaient inévitablement en scène d'amour.

Quoiqu'ils fassent, ils étaient avides l'un de l'autre.

Il le souleva de terre pour écraser leur corps l'un contre l'autre, et le plaqua doucement contre le mur pour ravager convenablement sa petite bouche purpurine. D'un geste compulsif, il détacha son pagne blanc liseré de perle et empoigna ses cuisses pour le maintenir à son niveau.

Haletant, ils s'observèrent longuement, les lèvres s'effleurant par moment, les yeux obsédés.

— Quelle bestialité, mon Pharaon… gémit Yûgi en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Yûgi était libéré avec lui, ne se sentait pas le devoir de le respecter à outrance ou d'effectuer mille gestes ou paroles dont nécessitait la bienséance. C'était presque comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, camarade de jeu et ami d'enfance, dont la complicité était si forte qu'elle avait inévitablement débouché sur un lien plus charnel.

— Désirerais-tu plus d'amour ? s'enquit Atem en embrassant sa gorge, avec douceur.

Yûgi eut un petit rire, ses mains décoiffant les cheveux exceptionnels de son Roi.

— Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin voyons, contrecarra Yûgi en caressant ses larges épaules. Je pensais que j'étais vôtre, complètement… soumis… aux désirs de mon Roi…

Il sentait délicieusement bon, un mélange d'amande et de myrrhe, et il devinait un léger soupçon de vin. Yûgi n'aimait pas vivre reclus dans l'aile du palais, mais Atem ne voulait pas que la rumeur de sa relation avec un homme ne naisse. Il savait bien que les rapports entre homme n'étaient pas complètement rares mais il avait une réputation importante à tenir, en tant que Pharaon.

Tout en l'embrassant, il défit son pagne et sa ceinture d'or pour libérer son propre membre, et passa doucereusement ses mains sur les fesses douces de Yûgi. Il le caressa doucement, affectueusement, appréciant la rondeur de sa chair contre sa paume, et effleura tout juste sa raie. Il prit soin de sucer goulûment sa gorge, taquinant sa jugulaire jusqu'à la rougir, avant de doucement prendre possession de son corps. Sa chaleur était toujours un délice pour le Pharaon, un réconfort intense d'amour et de plaisir.

Et sentir ce corps se tendre contre le sien était excessivement plaisant.

Délicatement, il saisit son corps fin et se recula pour le poser sur ce qui semblait être une table. Mains crispées sur la pierre, il effectua un mouvement en avant et observa le trémoussement de Yûgi, ses soupirs voluptueux et ses petits gémissements. Il regarda, à travers la pénombre, son visage rouge se tordre dans tous les sens, ses mains l'agripper, le caresser, le griffer.

C'était la deuxième fois, aujourd'hui.

— Sur la pierre… des Dieux, mon Pharaon ? geint Yûgi, se moquant, apparemment, de son empressement.

En effet, ils étaient en plein sur une stèle de prière, en l'honneur de Râ, Osiris et de l'Obélisque. Alors ils se trouvaient dans la pièce sacrée de son bureau, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte.

— Les Dieux comprendront…

Et ils reprirent fiévreusement.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Atem avait prit soin de porter un large collier d'or qui lui masquait son cou pour dissimuler les nombreux suçons que ce coquin de masseur lui avait fait. La séance d'hier avait vite dérapé, comme à chaque fois qu'Atem quémandait un massage. Il n'avait pas résisté à ses caresses, à son regard, à sa proximité, et ils avaient fini par faire l'amour, encore et encore, comme deux personnes désespérées.

Yûgi, en fait, était un petit coquin, bien loin de l'innocent garçon qu'il avait connu il y avait quelques mois.

Il pénétra dans la grande salle, aux côtés de ses prêtres, et prit place à table, sur le trône. Les servants se chargèrent d'apporter nourritures et boissons pour qu'ils puissent se sustenter. Atem saisit négligemment la coupe de vin qu'on lui offrait et la tendit vers ses prêtres qui imitèrent ses gestes. Il prit une gorgée, ce qui signa le début du repas.

Le Pharaon était, depuis peu, légèrement las. Il était fatigué de devoir garder sa relation secrète, de devoir sans cesse se cacher pour aimer Yûgi – et il sentait que Yûgi en était fatigué aussi. C'était compréhensible, le Pharaon lui-même avait demandé à ce jeune esclave de devenir son amant, se voir relégué ainsi à un statut de cachotterie était insultant. Mais Atem ne savait que faire, il devra donner un héritier à l'Égypte, se choisir une compagne, mais il ne le voulait pas.

Il n'y avait que Yûgi qui comptait.

Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose toucher sa cuisse mais releva les yeux en entendant Seto l'apostropher.

— Mon Pharaon, commença-t-il de son habituel visage grave, le peuple attend encore, ils espèrent voir bientôt une promise à votre bras.

— Je le sais, je le sais, dit Atem.

— Vous semblez assez sombre ces derniers temps, Pharaon, s'immisça Shada. Nous avons procédés à une sélection de belles jeunes femmes…

Atem sentit à nouveau ce contact à sa cuisse et regarda discrètement sous la table.

Il se retint de sursauter violemment en croisant le regard de Yûgi.

— Mon Pharaon ? Allez-vous bien ?

— Oui oui, euh, c'est très bien.

Il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'ils avaient dit, mais leurs expressions soulagées restaient encourageantes. Il passa sa main propre[2] sous la table pour repousser le contact de son amant mais se confronta à un entêtement déterminé. Il le sentit clairement défaire sa ceinture et passer ses doigts sous son pagne.

— C'est entendu alors, sourit Simon, debout près de la porte. Je les ferais venir.

Atem hocha vaguement la tête et s'empressa de prendre une bouchée pour taire ses possibles gémissements. Il trembla brièvement lorsque la main de Yûgi se referma sur son membre pulsant et faillit s'étouffer avec la viande. Dieu, il sentait parfaitement, au souffle qui venait de s'échouer contre lui, que Yûgi riait de son impuissance.

— Outre cela, Pharaon, nos soldats demandent une plus grande subvention, pour renouveler leurs armes.

Atem écouta vaguement ses prêtres lui parler, mais oublia bien vite leur présence lorsque, pour le moins soudain et impensable, son membre se retrouva englober dans quelque chose de chaud et humide. Yûgi s'était-il retourné pour s'empaler de lui-même ? La chose semblait impensable ! Irréalisable ! Il n'y avait pas suffisamment d'espace, et il ne sentait rien contre ses cuisses…

Dieux, était-ce une langue qu'il venait de sentir ?

— Notre nouvel ingénieur espère également vous rencontrer pour vous parler des avancés technologiques de notre peuple.

Par Osiris, c'était sa bouche ! Il était en train de gober son sexe, de sucer sa peau, de lécher son membre ! Que se passait-il dans l'adorable petite tête de son amant pour qu'il en vienne à faire quelque chose d'aussi nouveau et peu naturel ! Il se mordit férocement l'intérieure de la lèvre pour ne pas gémir et passa fébrilement sa main sous la table pour empoigner les cheveux de Yûgi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse faire cela devant tant de gens, si impudiquement. Il se sentait, lui, terriblement gêné mais aussi diablement excité.

Et à en juger par les faibles gémissements qu'il percevait, lui aussi.

Il rêvait de voir son visage, en ce moment même, concentré sur son entrejambe ; il voulait soulever la nappe immaculée pour détailler ses traits et le voir besogner, observer ses lèvres rouge et suintantes de salive aller et venir avec malice. Dans quel état pouvait-il être pour avoir osé quelque chose de ce genre ? Atem l'imaginait terriblement excité, désireux, mais étant restreint, se contenter de satisfaire de son mieux le Pharaon…

Atem, soudain embarrassé, tâtonna à l'aveuglette pour boucher le nez de Yûgi et le forcer ainsi à se retirer. Il craignait qu'on ne les entendît, quitte à finir frustré, il ne pouvait pas permettre que quelqu'un le découvre dans une posture si fâcheuse.

Mais, surprenant, Yûgi chassa sèchement sa main, comme si elle ne faisait que le gêner et reprit sa manœuvre avec naturel.

Atem crût mourir.

— Vous êtes rouge mon Pharaon, s'exclama Aisis en fronçant les sourcils. Voulez-vous sortir prendre l'air ?

Voyant tous les regards concentrés sur lui, Atem se redressa et refusa la proposition, buvant une gorgée de vin. Il était si difficile de rester de marbre quand son amant faisait… ça ! Il n'aurait jamais songé à une telle pratique, comment – mais comment ! – Yûgi avait pu avoir l'envie de le faire ?

L'heure n'était pas aux interrogations, pensa-t-il soudainement en sentant Yûgi taquiner son gland.

Il va sans dire que le dîner lui parut extrêmement long. Tant et si bien que, vindicatif, il ordonna soudainement à ses prêtres de le laisser seul et de quitter la pièce sans plus tarder. Les serviteurs aussi durent partir et, attendant quelques secondes pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait le déranger, il empoigna les cheveux de Yûgi et le révéla.

— Trop passionnel, mon Pharaon ? susurra Yûgi, encore à genoux devant lui.

Atem ne répondit même pas pour fondre sur sa bouche gouttant de salive et léchant ses lèvres comme un chat laperait son bol de lait. Mais, encore troublé, frémissant, Atem dit, tout contre ses lèvres rouges :

— Refais-le…

Et il le vit redescendre, sans hésitation, pour embrasser son sexe. Il le vit, son visage rouge et ses yeux embrumés, sa bouche grande ouverte pour accueillir tendancieusement son lourd membre humide, constata l'excitation incommensurable de son amant qui, éperdu, effectuait sa tâche avec joie et plaisir. La veste de perle d'Atem lui collait à la peau, ses bijoux lui semblaient trop lourds, encombrants, il voulait être nu, il voulait déshabiller Yûgi, le renverser sur la table et lui faire l'amour.

Mais la vision était trop belle pour oser la perturber.

Lorsque, n'y tenant plus, il jouit dans un éclaboussement brusque, Yûgi s'étouffa un peu par cette soudaine et violente intrusion et cracha un petit mélange de sperme et de salive par terre. Atem ne lui en voulait aucunement, il trouvait déjà cela fort courageux de prendre son sexe en bouche !

— Mon Pharaon, commença Yûgi sans le regarder, je sais que vous avez des devoirs.

Atem fronça les sourcils et tendit sa main pour la glisser sous le menton de Yûgi, relevant ainsi son visage. Ses yeux améthyste brillaient mais le regardaient avec une tendresse infinie, qui ému particulièrement le Pharaon.

— Je sais que vous avez le devoir de vous marier et d'avoir un enfant, un fils, et cela ne me dérange pas.

Atem se crispa soudainement et pinça ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet, et certainement pas avec Yûgi.

— Non, pardon, je mens, bien sûr que ça me dérange, mais… Mais je ferais en sorte que cette femme ne soit rien pour vous, mon Seigneur, reprit Yûgi en se redressant sur ses genoux, plongeant profondément ses yeux dans ceux d'Atem.

Yûgi détailla son visage, passa ses bras sur les épaules du Pharaon et caressa sa chevelure. Dieux, il aurait tant souhaité que le Pharaon ne soit qu'à lui ! qu'il ne soit pas Roi mais homme, mortel ! Imaginer qu'une femme posât ses lèvres immondes sur sa bouche charnue, sur son corps parfumé, l'imaginer se fondre avec lui et lui offrir… un enfant… lui blessait tant le cœur !

Il avait cru que chaque prêtre qui abordait le sujet, pendant qu'il gâtait sensuellement le Roi, lui retournait manuellement le cœur avec une cruauté affichée. Il n'avait jamais autant regretté de n'être qu'un homme, jamais autant regretté de ne pouvoir offrir à son Pharaon ce que cette future épouse pourra lui offrir. Il se sentait si impuissant face à tout ce que son Roi méritait !

— Il n'y aura que moi dans votre cœur, n'est-ce pas ? murmura faiblement Yûgi en fixant ses lèvres.

La discussion était douloureuse pour chacun et Atem ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Avec une délicatesse poignante, il se pencha pour embrasser Yûgi, d'un baiser aérien et terriblement sensuel.

— Il n'y aura toujours que toi, Yûgi…

Et le petit sourire de Yûgi lui arracha le cœur.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

— Mon Pharaon, où allez-vous ? s'écria Ismène en se redressant.

Atem ne lui répondit pas et passa les doubles portes. Il ne faisait que la fuir, sans cesse. Ismène était belle, de noble ascendance, de prestigieuse richesse, son paraître était exemplaire et digne d'une reine, ses yeux bleus étaient des joyaux.

Mais elle n'était pas Yûgi.

Leurs fiançailles s'étaient déroulés il y avait déjà trois mois, et leur mariage s'était concrétisé. Yûgi, à cette période, avait beau conserver son sourire et encourager Atem, il voyait à quel point ce devoir leur pesait à tous deux. Il avait vu, avec moult inquiétude, son amant maigrir et souffrir de son éloignement. Il l'avait vu pleurer, se lamenter, se perdre dans ses bras avec fougue et possessivité. Atem avait été accaparé par les préparatifs de mariage, les demandes de ses prêtres, son devoir constant, et n'avait pu passer autant de temps qu'habituellement avec son amant.

Dieux, ce qu'il lui avait manqué !

Et la douleur était d'autant plus forte lorsque, la nuit, il voyait cette femme rejoindre sa couche. Lorsqu'au lieu de se blottir contre Yûgi, d'embrasser sa gorge douce et de sentir son parfum, il recevait ce corps inconnu et étrange contre lui. La douleur était d'autant plus forte que la grossesse tardait à venir, et il souffrait d'autant plus qu'il devait cacher son amour dévastateur pour Yûgi.

Oh oui, qu'il l'aimait !

Ils ne pouvaient se voir qu'à chemin détourné, en secret et rapidement. Atem souffrait de cet éloignement – mais c'était terminé à présent. Ismène était enceinte, qu'elle lui fiche la paix ! Il allait dédier son corps, son âme, son cœur, à Yûgi. Pour toujours et à jamais.

— Yûgi ! dit-il en passant les portes.

Après la venue d'Ismène, ils avaient dû changer la chambre du jeune masseur pour l'éloigner de la demeure royale. La chambre était moins luxueuse, plus petite, mais agréable tout de même. Il avait pris soin, en tout cas, de faire apporter un grand lit – car Dieux savaient à quel point ils pouvaient être tempétueux.

Sortant précipitamment, Yûgi apparu près de la porte de la salle de purification et observa son Pharaon. Il s'était à peine couvert d'un tissu et son corps était encore trempé. Atem su qu'il avait compris lorsque, en larmes et tremblant, il se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Ses larmes intarissables et ses geignements fendirent le cœur d'Atem. À quel point désespérait-il ? À quel point attendait-il enfin la fin de tout cela ? Yûgi avait dû le détester si fort…

— Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta Yûgi contre sa bouche entre deux baisers comme pour effacer sa dernière pensée.

Il le déposa sur le lit encore défait, avec précaution et mille gestes d'amours, et ancra son regard dans le sien. Longuement, ils s'observèrent, encore emportés par la joie inéluctable, le soulagement impromptu qui noyait leur cœur. Yügi ne lui parut jamais aussi beau, si désespérément soulagé, les yeux baignés de larmes et les joues rouges, les lèvres tremblantes de joie ou d'accablement.

Tant pis pour cette pauvre Ismène ; elle n'aurait jamais son cœur.

— C'est vraiment fini ? demanda tout de même Yûgi d'une voix faible et tremblante.

Atem embrassa sa tempe, son front, glissa vers l'arête de son nez en étalant ses larmes et se rendit au coin de ses lèvres. Il était chaud dans ses bras, brûlant d'une fièvre maladive ou érotique, Atem ne le sut pas vraiment.

— Cela ne fait que commencer pour nous, mon amour.

Et Atem lui fit l'amour comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais se voir, avec une passion et une douceur qui les submergèrent entièrement. Cacher son amour pour Yûgi n'était pas dérangeant, ni pour lui ni pour le masseur, mais ne pouvoir se retrouver qu'en des périodes restreintes et rapidement était terriblement douloureux. Il aimerait tant pouvoir se balader dans le palais avec Yûgi, tenir sa main et l'embrasser sans pudeur…

Mais encore une fois, il était Pharaon, et il n'était pas aussi libre qu'on pût le penser.

Non, décida-t-il en détaillant le corps alangui de Yûgi, aux joues encore rouge et aux yeux gonflés. Atem avait plus de considération pour Yûgi que pour ses prêtres et la douce Ismène, et même si l'avenir de son peuple et de ses sujets lui tenait à cœur, sacrifier le bonheur de Yûgi pour cela plongeait son cœur au fin fond de ses entrailles. Il ne pouvait, de par son statut, s'exhiber stupidement, mais alléger un peu le poids du masseur serait un tel soulagement…

Il devait en parler à Simon.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

La discussion fût bien sûr assez mouvementée. Le Pharaon disposait d'un (voire de plusieurs) Ipèt-nésout[3] où devait siéger ses épouses, ses concubines et les membres féminins de sa famille et ses enfants, mais il s'agissait des appartements privés des femmes du Roi, pas d'un harem. Il y était même aménagé une « maison des enfants » où nourrices se chargeaient d'élever dignement les descendant du Pharaon.

Simon n'avait jamais entendu parler _d'un_ concubin.

La chose était beaucoup plus discrète, jamais dévoilée, mais entendre Atem – jeune garçon qu'il avait lui-même élevé à l'époque ! – quémander la présence de Yûgi, le jeune masseur qui avait disparu de la salle d'eau royale, était plus que perturbant.

Il n'avait su que répondre.

Atem n'en demandait pas tant pour l'instant, simplement de pouvoir garder Yûgi dans ses propres appartements, maintenant qu'Ismène était enceinte, en espérant que personne ne puisse souiller le sol de son logement et risquer de découvrir sa présence. Le regard ferme et déterminé du Pharaon l'avait fait céder, bien sûr, et Ismène s'était vite fait relégué dans l'Ipèt-nésout pour laisser la place à Yûgi.

— Je vais rester ici ? s'enquit celui-ci en regardant autour de lui l'énorme chambre toute d'or et d'opale couverte.

Atem acquiesça, le cœur encore lourd, et prit doucement ses petites mains délicates entre les siennes. Simon avait dû prendre quelques dispositions : il avait mis les servantes personnelles du Roi sous la confidence et les avait restreint à cette partie du palais pour ne pas que l'affaire ne s'ébruite. Atem les connaissait depuis tout petit, il avait confiance en leur silence.

— Je suis désolé, je sais que tu aurais voulu plus, mais je ne peux faire mieux que cela…

Yûgi le fit taire d'un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. Ses grands yeux brillaient et ses lèvres, d'un grenat aphrodisiaque, s'étiraient en un sourire concupiscent.

— Il n'y a que moi, pas vrai ? murmura-t-il. Plus jamais tu ne… plus jamais…

Atem ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et lui ravit les lèvres avec son habituelle passion. Non, il ne toucherait plus personne d'autres, peu import les circonstances, il ne délaisserait plus Yûgi et lui accorderait toute l'attention qu'il méritait, et même s'il était déchiré entre son devoir monarchique et sa condition d'homme, il ne ferait plus autant souffrir Yûgi pour maintenir l'image d'un Roi de bonne facture.

— Et… si c'est une fille ? osa Yûgi, l'œil apeuré et les membres tremblants.

L'idée même eut tôt fait de déchirer la poitrine d'Atem sans pour autant qu'il ne change son expression. Il avait envisagé cette situation sans réellement s'y attarder et il ne savait aucunement ce qu'il pourrait faire dans ce cas-là. Il était seulement convaincu que jamais plus il ne pourrait tenter à nouveau d'enfanter.

— J'ai prié nuit et jour pour qu'ils m'offrent un garçon. Je prie à présent pour leur considération.

Yûgi pensa rapidement au moment plus qu'intime qu'ils avaient passé sur la stèle de prière des Dieux et espéra que cette mésaventure n'allait pas leur porter préjudice – et peut-être son souhait fût-il entendu.

Car l'enfant né fût un garçon.

.

.

* * *

[1] (ou Shemou) « Chaleur » (été, saison des récoltes et de leur taxation) (Cf Wikipédia)

[2] Ben, ils mangent avec les mains, non ?

[3] De ce que j'ai lu, c'est ainsi qu'on nommait le harem du Pharaon.

.

 **Voilà ! Ce sera tout pour cette petite histoire ! Je sais qu'on peut continuer longtemps comme ça, et tout, mais je ne pense vraiment pas le faire... J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas.**

 **Karrow.**


End file.
